


A Golden Opportunity

by MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mars, Mars rover, Opportunity Rover, rover - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays/pseuds/MaryaDmitrievnaLikesSundays
Summary: “My battery is low and it is getting dark”RIP Opportunity Rover2003-2019





	A Golden Opportunity

We built you from hunks of metal  
Unsure where you would go  
Bolts of iron and copper fused  
And a camera for pictures to show

 

We sent you on your merry way that month  
With a promise you’d come back in five  
Your images and rocks  
Our last chance to survive

 

You sent us pictures of what you saw  
And rocks you found and took in  
While we poured over all you learned  
The fossils and water and tin

 

Such a golden Opportunity  
A beacon of hope and light  
Sending us knowledge and signs of your love  
Roving bravely past the night

 

We watched you close for fifteen years  
While you combed through moons and stars  
Forging so loyally ahead  
on a red planet called Mars

 

But then a storm came through  
Too strong for you to escape  
One we couldn’t save you from  
We could only watch and gape

 

And as you lay there, cold and dying  
You sang out like a lark  
Your final haunting, trembling words  
“My battery is low and it is getting dark”

 

So thank you, thank you, thank you  
For all these years you’ve served  
And I hope you’re roving through the clouds  
With all the joy you deserve

**Author's Note:**

> ,’:(


End file.
